1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an emitting device using smart mobile electronic device as operation interface for getting power and signal.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the rapid development of computer and communications technology, electronic products have become increasingly popular; especially smart mobile electronic devices have become one of the essential devices of business people. At the same time, the industry continues to introduce new mobile phones with various functions for enhancing the convenience and practicality of mobile phones. For example, smart mobile phones have become the market mainstream and the various instant messaging, record cards, and other applications won the love of business people a lot. Moreover, smart mobile phones can proceed charging and data transfer through the open transmission port.
When business people make presentations, laser presenters are often required, and some laser presenter has hardware mouse or adjusted keys as an operation interface for projection function. Besides, the charging method requires either a USB port connected to an external power, or battery power.
The traditional laser pens and smart mobile phones disclosed in above prior art has following drawbacks:
1. While business people use the laser presenter for presentations, it is inconvenient to hold the smart mobile phone if an important message suddenly comes from the smart mobile phone.
2. The laser presenter uses the hardware operation interface to control the presentations, coupled with the USB port or batteries for charging, resulting in a large volume of laser presenter such that it is inconvenience to carry.
3. This transmission port of the smart mobile phone is open so that water or dust is easy to come into the transmission port, resulting damage of the smart mobile phones.
Therefore, there is room for improvement.